deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Purna Jackson
Why do people keep changing this page to read that Purna 'shot' and not 'killed' that child molestor? It says right in the manual 'KILLED,' not shot, can we please stop changing that??? And why are we adding the last sentence, 'She has a hatred of people with enough money to ignore legalities and wishes to finish off the child molester that caused her to lose her job.'? Lance Alexander 11:18, September 9, 2011 (UTC) In her backstory when you select a character, she says something along the lines of "Didn't even kill the bastard." TheEnglishLanguage 02:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah there's a conflict between the manual and the game istelf. Dunno what's up. Just keep it as shot for now until it's cleared up. Droxalis 10:26, September 9, 2011 (EST) Oh bugger me, than I'll stop changing it back to what the manual says, haha! Suppose I should have checked her introduction speech. Oh well, haha! Thanks guys! 12:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) fired for racism? Where does it state that Purna was "fired for racism?" It seems that from what the game and the game manual are stating; she was fired due to an altercation with a child molester, not racism. :Agreed. She was fired for killing a child molester who could not be touched because of his wealth and connections or something like that :Jgjake2 21:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Surname? Ok I was on MSN and a friend of mine who had Dead Island for PC was looking at modding his Dead Island where he found some scrapped stuff from the early game and anyway it has emails on how the Heros minus Logan his is there but we all know how he got to Banoi and so on and it states Purnas surname is Jackson this info is also on Dead Island Wiki the other one not this one so what do you think rename it as Purna Jackson or make a note? —Riley Heligo 17:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, just make sure to reference the game file, and if you can, upload the info to the GameFiles section. : 19:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty terrible at adding references can I just add a link and from the wiki and get it done by someone else? —Riley Heligo 19:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea, thats what i meant to say. I didn't mean like a reference tag, just add a note that says it can be found in the following file, bla bla bla... :: 19:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure where he found it and I cant ask him because his computers got several viruses and the like —Riley Heligo 19:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I just did a quick search for it and i found it in 3 places in the DITexts.scr file: String( "WelcomeMail_Purna_To", "Miss Purna Jackson" ) String( "WelcomeMail_Purna_Data", "Dear Miss Jackson,\n\n Congratulations! You’ve won an all expense paid two week holiday to Banoi in the Global International Save the World Sweepstakes! As one of thousands who participated in our Hands Around The World Blood Drive, you were automatically entered. Each of our five winners receives luxury accommodations at the Royal Palms Resort, vouchers for breakfast, lunch, cocktails, complimentary snorkeling lessons, and a per diem of three hundred dollars a day.\n\n Please enjoy the welcome fruit basket and bottle of champagne. We look forward to meeting you in person.\n\n Best Regards,\n\n Michelle Black\n Guest Relations Representative\n Global International Ltd\n" ) String( "OrganisationMail_10_Data", "Charon reports that more than half of the immune individuals lured to Banoi perished as a result of the social chaos caused by the pandemic. Charon has, however, made contact with four immune individuals who have managed to survive. They will be used to help locate and secure a stable sample of the pathogen. Attached photographs of Sam B, Xian Mei, Purna Jackson, and Logan Carter." ) ::: 20:04, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I've something a weird glitch with her, she get some levels at once instantly. for example from level 4 to level 17. I know, some of you would say that this is cool, but it ruins the game a little bit for me... Rage style Anyone else notice her rage is like the old shoot'em up arcade games? The ones like the PAC-man machines but the player uses gun controllers.--Alpha Lycos 22:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe someone was nastalgic. Alockwood1 00:13, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Tip: Although Purna is a good player to use as you're character, you don't get guns until later in the game.(But yes, she is pretty good when rage is equipped. -Ultimano